1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming an image sensor, and more particularly, to methods of forming a back side illumination image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors may convert a photo image into an electrical signal and are widely used in a digital camera, e.g., a cellular phone with a built-in camera. Image sensors may include a photoelectric conversion portion sensing a light, and converting the sensed light into an electrical signal and a logic circuit portion processing the electrical signal. A microlens may be near the photoelectric conversion portion so as to improve the efficiency of a light which is provided externally and reaches the photoelectric conversion portion. However, because an interconnection line is between the microlens and the photoelectric conversion portion, a light concentrated through the microlens does not effectively reach the photoelectric conversion portion.